


One Day

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the nerd Santana and popular Rachel Pezberry Week prompt. Mainly porn. A little angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

The note lands squarely on Santana’s lap, the note giver walking away without even sparing a glance.

Santana opens it. She already knows what it’s going to say, but reads it anyway.

_Janitor’s closet. 10 minutes. I need you._

It’s not signed, because Rachel can’t possibly risk someone finding out about their regular meetings. One day Santana’s determined she’s just going to tell Rachel no. Or she’s going to demand Rachel make things official. Or maybe she’ll just stand up in the middle of the cafeteria and tell the whole school she knows exactly what Rachel Berry looks like when she’s coming - and it’s glorious.

Not this time, though. And probably not the next. Or the next. But one day.

~

She checks behind her before opening the door to the janitor’s closet. Happy there’s no one around, she slips through the door. Rachel’s already waiting for her and it takes about two seconds for her to be pushed against the door, Rachel’s hands pushing up her top, then reaching around to release the catch on her bra.

“God, you have no idea,” Rachel mumbles against Santana’s skin, her mouth already pressing hot, needy kisses everywhere she can see. “I need you so badly.”

Santana’s body goes slack with want as soon as Rachel closes her mouth around a nipple, sucking hard, then releasing swirl her tongue over the tip.

“He left me hanging last night. You never leave me hanging.”

Santana tries to shake her head to say no, she doesn’t, she wouldn’t ever, but Rachel’s mouth is all kinds of distracting and all she can think about is the need building inside her body.

“Rachel,” she manages through a groan. “Please.”

Rachel moves back slightly, her hands fumbling at the waistband of Santana’s jeans. Santana tries to help the best she can, pushing down at one side until she can spread her legs wide enough for Rachel’s small hands to slip under her panties.

She gasps and her hips jerk forward when Rachel brushes past her clit. She’d be embarrassed about how obviously ready she is for Rachel’s fingers, but it’s nothing new. She’s been wet since Rachel dropped the note in her lap.

“How many fingers do you want, Santana?” Rachel likes to make her ask for what she needs. Santana thinks it’s something about keeping control over the situation, like this is only happening because Rachel’s allowing it. The thing is, Santana knows Rachel’s probably soaking through her own panties right now - that she wants it just as much as Santana does.

“Two,” she says, then chokes out a moan as Rachel enters her, fingers sure as they curl and thrust. Her hands grip uselessly at Rachel’s arms and her eyes close without permission. It’s going to be quick. She can already feel her release building.

She drops her forehead to Rachel’s, then bites her lip and quickly looks away when Rachel catches her eye, instead, concentrating on the pull of Rachel’s fingers, the way she’s moving at just the right speed to drive her higher without ever giving her enough to send her over the edge.

“More,” she finally begs. “Harder.”

Rachel chuckles, but speeds up, each thrust now pulling noises out of Santana that she tries to hold back. She brings a hand to her mouth, biting down on a finger, but that’s still not quite enough to stifle her moans.

“Shh,” Rachel says, but then hits a spot inside Santana that causes her thighs to tremble and Santana knows she not going to be able to stay quiet. She surges forward, kissing Rachel sloppily. Rachel moans and presses forward, and Santana can feel Rachel’s hips rocking, adding force to the movement of her fingers.

The pressure of Rachel’s body against hers and the desperate way she’s kissing Santana back means it’s seconds before it’s all over and Santana shudders violently, her cry of release muffled by Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel works her fingers a few more times, until Santana’s through the aftershocks of her orgasm, then pulls back. Santana knows what she’s going to request, even before Rachel’s spinning them around and pushing down on the tops of Santana’s shoulders. One day, Santana thinks, she’s going to start wearing kneepads to school.

Santana sinks down, lets her fingers trail along Rachel’s sides as she goes and can’t help the smile when Rachel shivers in response. She smoothes her palms back up, under Rachel’s skirt this time, until she reaches her panties and can hook fingers in the waistband, pulling them down to pool around her ankles.

Rachel’s flushed and swollen and so, so wet, and Santana breaths in deeply as she presses kisses up Rachel’s thighs, moving from side to side until her nose brushes short curls and Rachel’s breath hitches in her throat.

It feels like a concession of some kind when Rachel’s hand drops, fingers stroking through Santana’s hair and Santana pushes Rachel’s skirt up, urging the girl to hold it with her free hand so Santana can look up at her. Their eyes meet, and this time, Santana doesn’t flinch away, holding Rachel’s gaze as her tongue moves to stroke through Rachel’s folds.

Rachel’s eyes are dark and needy, and when Santana slowly rolls her tongue over her clit, Rachel lets out this little whimper that’s just about the best thing Santana’s ever heard. She does it again and again until the whimpers are constant and Rachel’s all but riding her face.

Santana almost reminds Rachel about the need to be quiet, but it’s really not her that fears discovery, and if Rachel’s too far gone to be aware of where they are, well that’s not really Santana’s problem.

The fingers in her hair are gripping tighter, pushing her so close that she can barely breath, but it doesn’t matter. She sucks Rachel’s clit into her mouth, the flat of her tongue pressing and rolling faster and harder, and then Rachel’s stiffening and crying out Santana’s name as she comes.

Santana’s eyes momentarily widen in surprise because that’s the first time that’s ever happened, but she tries to hide her reaction, breaking their gaze and concentrating on slowing her movements gradually until Rachel’s gently pushing on her shoulder and urging her away.

She climbs to her feet and turns around, giving Rachel some privacy as she pulls her underwear back up and straightens her clothes. When Rachel coughs lightly, Santana turns.

“Do I look presentable?” Rachel asks.

Santana nods and then, as Rachel turns to leave, calls her name. Rachel looks back at Santana and she must see something in her face, because her expression changes and there’s suddenly so much pain and regret there that Santana can’t bear to look.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel says, hand reaching behind her for the doorknob. “I—I have to go.”

Santana stands there silently as Rachel leaves the room.

One day, she thinks.

 


End file.
